Sasha and Spencer - Sparks Fly
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Pretty obsessed with this pairing I love the friendship and I'm so happy it's going to blossom into something more in the coming Based on the goings on in the show but with my own little twist, what happens when Sasha starts to realise she's falling for Spencer who's not only her friend's ex-boyfriend, but the guy her best friend has a crush on?
1. Chapter 1

**Back with a brand new Home and Away story, this time on a completely different pairing that will soon be hooking up, Sasha and Spencer. I love them already…**

SASHA'S POV:

Sitting in the diner with Spencer and Rosie, we listened to Rosie go on and on about how excited she was about being a Mum. As much as I was happy she was keeping the baby, she wasn't thinking logically or about the practical side of things. Sighing heavily as she continued to show us the outfits she'd been and bought, I snapped…

"Rosie, you do realise you're having an actual baby, right? Not a doll?" I questioned

"Of course I do" she replied "what's the matter with you?"

"You're not thinking about things properly" I admitted "what're you going to do about school?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" she informed me

I sighed and stood up, making my way out of the diner…

SPENCER'S POV:

"I'll go. Order what you want. It's on me" I informed Rosie as I hurried out after Sasha, locating her at the end of the beach

"I shouldn't have said all that" she sighed as I reached her, sitting on the rock next to her

"It's what you feel, Sash. You shouldn't bottle your feelings on things up" I stated

"But she's my best friend. I should be supportive" she replied "I bet she hates me now"

"I don't think she could hate you if she tried. I think she's just worried, as am I" I admitted

"Why're you worried?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because I don't think I can go back in there on my own. As much as I love Rosie, she's too clingy, and we both know she has a thing for me, but who can blame her?" I asked, chuckling

She chuckled and rolled her eyes… "Let's go back inside. I've got some apologising and grovelling to do"

SASHA'S POV:

Spencer held his arm out to me as we both stood up and I took it, ignoring the obvious electricity between us as our skin touched. Walking back up the beach and into the diner Rosie had made her way back to the table after ordering…

"I ordered you both your usual. That okay?" she questioned as we both sat down

I nodded and so did Spencer… "I'm sorry, Rosie"

"Don't be. I understand where you're coming from" she informed me "I need to start thinking about the practicalities of this situation"

I glanced at Spencer and we both nodded… "But you need to know, whatever you decide to do and whatever happens, we're both gonna be here for you, okay?"

She glanced at Spencer and he nodded too, her nodding her head in understanding. After dinner and making sure Rosie got home okay, Spencer and I made our way back to the Bay, sitting down on the beach…

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked as we sat in a comfortable silence

"She's got us and we're amazing. Of course she will be" I replied, smiling widely

"I'm being serious, Sash. Do you think she will be?" he questioned

"I don't know, Spence" I admitted "all we can do is hope so and be there for her"

"Are you sure you can stand by her?" he asked "you've got your HSE to prepare for"

"What're you trying to say? That I can't handle both things?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm just trying to say, I don't want it becoming too much for you" he admitted

"I'll be fine" I assured him before standing up

"Where're you going?" he questioned

"Home" I replied, before walking off down the beach

SPENCER'S POV:

How things had gone from good to bad in a matter of minutes was beyond me. I hated arguing with people but especially Sasha. She was far too important to me to lose…

SASHA'S POV:

Arriving back at the farm I flopped down onto the sofa, replaying mine and Spencer's trivial argument in my head. I hated arguing with him. He was far too important to me to lose…

**Let me know whether you want me to continue this, guys. I hope you say because I really want to…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter…**

SPENCER'S POV:

I walked into school that morning, having not walked with Sasha and Rosie which felt weird. Making my way to the lockers I saw Sasha and our eyes locked. As she went to leave I took hold of her wrist…

"About last night" I began

"What about it?" she questioned, cutting me off

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean what I said the way it came out" I admitted

"So you weren't saying I couldn't cope supporting Rosie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, not really. I just don't want you getting ill or anything. I care about you, Sash" I sighed

"You don't need to, Spencer. I'm fine, and so is Rosie. We don't need you" she informed me

"Don't push me away, Sash. Please" I begged

"You can be friends with Rosie if you want but me and you, not anymore" she replied, leaving the locker room and making her way to class

SASHA'S POV:

"Have you and Spencer fallen out?" Rosie asked as we walked into the diner, taking seats at a table

"Why do you ask?" I inquired

"He didn't walk with us to school and we haven't seen him all day. Bit strange" she replied

"We had a bit of a row last night but it's nothing serious. Everything will sort itself" I stated

"Why don't you go and talk to him now?" she suggested, motioning to the entrance where he'd just walked in "Spencer, why don't you come and join us?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rosie" he admitted, leaning on the vacant chair at our table

"No, you can if you want to" I informed him, smiling

"You sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and he sat down opposite me, picking up a menu as I went to too, our hands brushing…

SPENCER'S POV:

"I've gotta go" Rosie informed Sasha and I "I've got a counselling session with Natalie"

"I'll see you back at mine?" Sasha questioned, raising an eyebrow at her best friend

She nodded and grabbed her bag, walking off, leaving Sasha and I on our own…

"I should go. I know you only did what you did for Rosie" I admitted, standing up

"I didn't, Spence. Sit down, please" she begged, her hand touching mine as she stopped me from walking away

I swallowed and sat back down… "So you didn't mean what you said earlier then?"

"I did" she informed me "at the time. But not now. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I mirrored, smiling weakly

SASHA'S POV:

"_I've missed you too"_

"Should we head back to school?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

Spencer nodded and stood up, grabbing his bag, handing me mine too…

SPENCER'S POV:

Making my way into the locker room I stopped in the doorway, hearing Sasha talking to a guy from her English class…

"How do you fancy doing something tonight, just you and me?" I heard him ask

"What were you thinking?" she questioned

"I don't know. Dinner and a film?" he inquired

"Yeah, why not" she replied "pick me up from mine at 7"

SASHA'S POV:

Spencer stepped into the locker room as I was about to make my way out, both of us almost crashing into each other…

"Hey, you okay?" I questioned, standing by the door as he grabbed his things

"Yeah, I'm good. How are you?" he asked, not giving me any eye contact

"Good. Got myself a date tonight" I informed him, nudging him playfully "not gonna go all big brother, Mr. Protective on me, are you?"

"No, it's your life, Sash" he informed me "I've got soccer practice. I better go. See you, and have fun tonight"

With a swift kiss on my cheek he was gone and I was left in shock – I thought he'd be happy for me but he seemed weird about it. Why was I so bothered?

SPENCER'S POV:

"Harrington, what is going on with you?" my soccer coach proclaimed as practice finished up

"Sorry, coach" I sighed, throwing the balls into the bag as the team packed up

"That's not what I asked. I asked what was going on with you? What's on your mind?" he inquired

"Just schoolwork and things" I admitted "I'll be fine by next practice, I promise"

He nodded… "Make sure you are. Get yourself home and sort your head out"

I nodded and left the pitch, grabbing my things before heading home, my mind only on Sasha…

**Poor Spencer being jealous about Sasha going on a date, and is Sasha sure about it? I don't think so…**


	3. Chapter 3

SASHA'S POV:

My date was disastrous from start to finish – he didn't pay me compliments on my outfit, he didn't pull out my chair when we went to eat, he didn't pay for me at the movies and we didn't have anything in common. After saying goodnight to him and rejecting a kiss, I made my way into the diner, ordering myself a milkshake and a large slab of chocolate cake…

SPENCER'S POV:

"Can I get a coffee to go please, Roo?" I asked as I walked into the diner

"I think you should make that to stay in" she informed me

"How come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She motioned to a table in the corner where Sasha was sat, messing around with her chocolate cake...

"I'll have it in" I informed her, smiling

Smiling back at me, she took my money and handed me my coffee and I made my way over to Sasha, sitting down opposite her…

"What happened?" I inquired

"What're you doing here?" she asked, her head shooting up at the sound of my voice

"I came in for a coffee but then I saw you, what happened?" I questioned again

"It was a disaster" she proclaimed "he didn't pay me any compliments on my outfit, he didn't pull out my chair for me when we ate, he didn't pay for me at the movies and we didn't have anything in common. That enough for you?"

I nodded… "You look beautiful, Sash"

"You're just saying that" she sighed, cutting off another piece of her chocolate cake

"No I'm not. You really do look beautiful" I informed her "and that's the truth. That guy's a jerk because he doesn't realise how lucky he would be to have you in his life"

"You're the only guy I need in my life, well, apart from my Dad and brothers" she replied

I smiled… "Are you gonna share that or do I have to buy a slice for myself?"

She smiled and handed me the fork, me taking a bite from the cake before handing it back to her…

SASHA'S POV:

Leaving the diner at closing time, Spencer and I made our way along the beach in the direction of my house…

"You don't have to walk me home, y'know!" I informed him as we let the sand lap at out feet

"What sort of a friend would I be if I didn't walk you home?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I smiled… "Harry said you were off at soccer practice today, you even got a telling off from the coach, what was wrong?"

He stopped and stood opposite me, swallowing before speaking… "Something, someone was on my mind"

"Who? Was it Maddy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He shook his head, signalling no… "It was you, Sash"

"What?" I asked, shocked

"I was jealous" he admitted "jealous that it was Harry taking you out and not me"

"What are you going on about?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Is it not obvious? Sash, I've got feelings for you, and I know you've got feelings for me too" he stated

"No I don't. You're wrong, Spencer" I informed him, pulling away from him

"No I'm not. You know I'm not. You just don't wanna hurt Maddy and Rosie because you're a good person" he replied "and I understand that, but neither of us are gonna be able to fight this much longer and we both know it"

"Shut up, just shut up" I proclaimed before hurrying off down the beach

**Is Sasha in denial or does she really not have feelings for Spencer? Find out next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived back at the farm and saw that lights were still on. I sighed to myself and thought everyone would be in bed. Creeping inside, I shut the door quietly behind me and tiptoed past the living room, Dad calling me back in…

"Dad, I didn't think you'd still be up" I admitted as I walked into the living room to him

"I was waiting up to see how your date went" he informed me "sit down, sweetheart. Let's talk"

"It was a disaster, Dad" I sighed "I ended up in the diner alone eating chocolate cake. Well, not completely alone"

"Did Rosie join you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, Spencer, but I screwed that up too" I admitted

"What do you mean, darling?" he asked

"I told him I don't have feelings for him but I do" I informed him "I should've just been honest"

"Is the reason you weren't honest because of a certain best friend?" he inquired

I sighed and nodded… "And Maddy. She's still in love with him"

"Darling, sometimes you just have to do what makes you happy, no matter what the consequences"

"Even if it means losing two of my best friends over it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Unfortunately so" he replied "Spencer makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Whenever I'm around him, yeah. He always manages to put a smile on my face, no matter how down I'm feeling" I admitted

"Then I think you know what you need to do" he informed me

"I do. Thanks Dad, I'll see you in the morning" I replied, kissing his cheek

SPENCER'S POV:

"Did Sasha tell you why she wasn't walking with us?" I asked Rosie as we walked together

"She said her Dad was dropping her off as she was running late" she informed me "is there something going on between you two?"

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, chuckling nervously

"Spencer, I can see it. You like her, don't you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed and nodded… "I told her last night and she ran away"

"I know she likes you too. She's just scared because of what happened with Casey and her last boyfriend" she informed me

"What happened?" I asked as we continued to walk

SASHA'S POV:

Dad pulled up in the school car park and I grabbed my bag, turning to face him…

"Thank you again for last night, Dad. I really appreciate it" I admitted, smiling

"You're welcome, darling. Anytime. Now get inside before you're late" he proclaimed

I chuckled and nodded, kissing his cheek before making my way out of the car and into school…

"Have you seen Spencer yet?" Rosie asked as I arrived at my locker

"No. Should I have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"He told me what happened between you two last night" she admitted "if you like him as much as I think you do, I'm okay with it"

"You are? Really?" I inquired

"I just want you to be happy, and if he's what it takes for you to be then yes" she replied

"You're the best, you know that?" I asked, hugging her tightly

"I know" she stated, smiling widely "now go and find him"

I nodded and grabbed the books I needed for my first lesson before hurrying out of the locker room. Finally, after what felt like hours of searching, I located Spencer on some deserted grass behind the school…

"What're you doing out here on your own, Harrington?" I questioned

"Thinking about things" he informed me "what're you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you" I admitted "about last night"

"If you're gonna say what I think you're gonna say, leave it. It's okay" he assured me

"So you don't want me to say I was lying when I said I didn't have feelings for you? Okay" I stated

"Hang on, can you repeat that?" he inquired, hurrying after me

"I was lying last night, Spence. I do have feelings for you" I admitted, swallowing nervously

"So what happens now?" he questioned

"This is normally the part of the film where the guy kisses the girl" I informed him

"But we're not in a film" he replied

"True. But I still think you should kiss me anyway" I stated

Smiling widely, he moved closer to me, his hands resting on my waist, his lips capturing mine softly, my arms winding around his neck…

**Ta-da! This chapter was for kkhomeandawaykk, hope it's okay! **


	5. Chapter 5

SPENCER'S POV:

"I thought you and Sash were keeping things a secret?" Rosie questioned

"We are, what makes you say that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"If you keep staring, people are gonna start clicking to the fact you're something more than friends" she informed me "just cool it down"

"Can't help it if she's gorgeous, can I?" I inquired

"Who's gorgeous?" Sasha asked, coming over to clear our table

"You" I informed her, a smile appearing on her face "how long till you finish?"

"An hour. You gonna hang around until I'm done?" she questioned

Nodding my head, she smiled again and disappeared off into the kitchen, leaving me and Rosie to it. An hour later, Sasha was done and we made our way out of the diner, heading down the beach and to the farmhouse…

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Sasha questioned as we entered the kitchen, dumping our bags

"Whatever you want to cook" I informed her, sitting down at the table

"So I'm cooking then? You're not helping?" she questioned, turning back to face me

"Let's be honest, you ask for my help but you'll just get annoyed with me trying to help" I replied "so I don't wanna get in your way"

"Well I don't fancy cooking so I'm ordering pizza" she stated, handing me a takeaway menu "make your choice"

SASHA'S POV:

"Knock, knock" Maddy's voice proclaimed as Spencer and I were kissing on the sofa

"Come in" I replied, pushing him away, wiping my mouth as he did the same "what're you doing here?"

"Oh hi Spence, what're you doing here?" she questioned, ignoring my previous question

"We're just hanging out and studying" he informed her "how come you're here?"

"I just wanted to see if Sash wanted to hang out and have a girly night, I guess not" she sighed

"I can't really, Maddy" I admitted "I have an exam in the morning and I need to study"

"It's okay. I'm gonna get off" she informed us "enjoy your evening, guys"

Moving to the doorway I watched as she walked out and back down the driveway. I sighed and turned to Spencer… "That was close"

"Kinda exciting, don't you think?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Yeah, course. Almost getting caught by your ex-girlfriend who also happens to be one of my best friends" I sighed "really exciting"

"Sash, calm down. We didn't get caught. It's fine" he replied, kissing my cheek softly

"Sash, pizza's here" Kyle's voice informed me

"Hi, Kyle. Thanks" I stated, grabbing my purse and walking to the door

"Enjoy your evening" he replied, handing me the pizza box and walking away

Shutting the door behind me, I made my way into the kitchen, Spencer setting up his books ready to study. Setting the pizza on the table he took a piece and started to study, me doing the same…

SPENCER'S POV:

Sasha and I continued to study in a comfortable silence when I felt her foot begin to run up my bare leg to the bottom of the shorts I was wearing. Reaching under the table I took a hold of her foot, stopping her from going any further…

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I have no idea what you're on about" she admitted, smiling innocently

Keeping hold of her foot on my knee, I began to draw patterns onto it with my fingertips, continuing to study. Glancing up at her I could tell she was losing concentration. Continuing what I was doing, she eventually shut her book and placed her pen down on top of it, her eyes shutting as she enjoyed the feeling. Deciding to tease her some more, I trailed my fingertips up her leg, reaching the hem of her school dress…

SASHA'S POV:

Spencer was driving me crazy and he knew he was. Pulling my foot away, I stood up and walked over to him and to the doorway that led to the bedrooms…

"What're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well I was thinking, seeing as though we've got the place to ourselves" I began, moving my hands to the back of my school dress where the zipper was, unzipping it "we could make the most of it"

Spencer swallowed as I let the dress fall to the floor and stepped out of it…

"What do you say?" I asked

Smiling at me, he stood up and followed me into the bedroom. Afterwards…

"I know that wasn't your first time but are you okay?" he asked, breaking the silence

"I'm perfect" I replied, turning in his embrace to smile at him

"Me too" he mirrored, kissing me softly "I've gotta go though. Harvey and Roo will be wondering where I am"

I nodded in understanding and watched, a smile on my face as he redressed and turned to face me, kissing me gently and moving a piece of hair from my face before leaving the room, leaving me on cloud nine…

**So, what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

SPENCER'S POV:

"Studying went on late, didn't it?" Maddy asked as I walked into the house

"Yeah, we lost track of time. Where're Harvey and Roo?" I questioned

"They've gone to the diner to pick up dessert" she informed me "don't worry, you won't get busted for being late"

"Thanks. I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow" I replied

"Are you not staying for dinner?" she asked

"No, I had pizza with Sash. See you" I stated, making my way out of the house and down to the caravan park

SASHA'S POV:

"Morning" Maddy greeted me as I walked along the beach

"Morning" I mirrored "sorry about last night"

"Don't worry about it. Good luck for your exam today, by the way" she stated

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You were studying for an exam last night? Which is why you couldn't hang out?" she inquired

"Oh yeah, sorry, my mind's on Rosie. She's sick today" I admitted "thank you"

"You're welcome. Better dash or else I'm gonna be late. See you" she replied

"What did she want?" Spencer's voice questioned, startling me

"She was wishing me good luck for the exam that I haven't got today" I admitted "we need to tell her, Spence"

"Do you really think she'll take it well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, but I can't keep lying to her" I informed him "I hate myself every time I do"

"I've got a plan; how about tonight we ask her to the diner and we sit her down and tell her together?" he suggested "that way we'll be in public and she can't freak out"

"She can still freak out" I sighed "but yeah, okay"

"It'll be fine" he assured me, squeezing my hand subtly "I'll see you after school"

I nodded and smiled as he kissed my cheek and walked off…

SPENCER'S POV:

Sasha and I were waiting for Maddy to join us so we could tell her about us, her arriving as mine and Sasha's food arrived…

"Sorry, Roo wanted me to finish an assignment" she informed us "thanks for inviting me"

"You're welcome. But we do have an agenda" I admitted

"You do? Is it something for Rosie? What can I do?" she questioned

"No, it's not for Rosie" I informed her "it's about me and Sash"

"Okay" she replied, clearly confused "do you need help with an assignment or something?"

"No" I chuckled "we need to tell you something. And we know you're not gonna like it but we hope you can be okay with it"

"We're together, Maddy" Sasha informed her, biting the bullet before she bottled it completely

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Spencer and I, we're a couple" she explained, smiling as I entwined my hand with hers

"You two?! What do you even have in common apart from the fact you're both trying to help Rosie?" she questioned

"Quite a lot, actually" I informed her "we didn't plan it if that's what you're thinking"

"No, I wasn't thinking that. You don't want to know what I was thinking" she admitted "look I'm gonna go, I can't be happy for you, I'm sorry"

"She hates us" Sasha sighed as we watched Maddy hurry out of the diner

"Was that Maddy I just saw running down to the beach?" Roo inquired

I nodded, signalling yes… "We've just told her about me and Sash"

"What about you and Sash?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"We're together" Sasha informed her "and we wanted Maddy to know before anyone else found out. She didn't take it too well"

"I can see why, darling. She still loves you, Spencer" she admitted

"She does? We've been over for ages though" I sighed

"Doesn't matter to Maddy. You were her first boyfriend, Spencer" she replied before heading off into the kitchen

"What do we do?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed. I didn't know…

**Will Maddy come round to the idea of Sasha and Spencer? What do you wanna see next?**


	7. Chapter 7

"You're planning something" I stated matter of factly as Spencer and I sat in the diner

"How do you know that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked up from his phone

"Number one, you've been on that thing" I replied, motioning to his phone "all lunch. You've hardly given me any attention whatsoever. A girl does have needs, you know?!"

Smirking, he leant over and kissed me softly… "How about that and a piece of chocolate cake?"

"It's a start" I informed him, smiling as he kissed me once again and stood up, walking over to the counter

SPENCER'S POV:

Sasha was right, I was planning something. Tonight was our first proper date and I was determined to make it the best I could…

"Okay, we better be heading back" Sasha sighed as she grabbed her school bag

"I'm not going. I've got a free period" I informed her

"So I have to walk back on my own like a loner?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"When you see what I have planned you won't be complaining, I promise" I assured her

"And when do I find out what you have planned?" she asked

"Tonight" I replied "now hadn't you better be going? You're gonna be late"

Sighing, she pouted her lips and I kissed her softly, smiling as I watched her walk out of the diner. Grabbing my school bag I settled up the bill and left the diner too, making my way to Angelo's…

"I need one of the best tables in the house tonight" I informed Brax as we stood at the bar

"Who's the lucky lady?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as he went through the reservation book

"Sasha" I replied, smiling "she deserves the special treatment. Have you got anything?"

"Best table by the window is available at 7:30pm if that's okay?" he inquired

"That's great. Thanks, Brax" I stated

SASHA'S POV:

"What's got you so happy?" Rosie asked as we sat in Maths that afternoon

"Spencer's organising something for us tonight" I admitted, smiling widely

"He really likes you, you know?!" she questioned

"I do. And I really like him too" I informed her

As we were continuing our conversation our teacher informed us that we'd both be in after school detention if we didn't settle down and continue with our work. Sighing, we went back to work, both of us bumping into Spencer as we left the classroom as the lesson finished…

"Mind if I steal my girlfriend, Rosie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my best friend

"Course. Better get to Science. See you later" she replied, heading off towards the locker room

"So, care to tell me what we're doing tonight then?" she inquired

"We're going out for dinner at Angelo's. Brax has reserved us the best table in the house" he informed me

"Since when did I get so lucky?" I questioned

"Since you started dating me" he replied, smiling as we walked towards our Art lesson

"Oh, of course, that's the reason" I chuckled "so, what time are you picking me up?"

"7:00pm. Our table's booked for 7:30pm" he informed me as we entered the classroom

I smiled and sat down in the seat he pulled out for me before he dumped his things and sat down next to me…

SPENCER'S POV:

"Date with Sasha, is it? Nice to see you're giving her the special treatment" Maddy sighed as I walked into the living room of Summer Bay house

"You look very handsome, darling" Roo informed me, smiling at me widely

"Thanks" I replied as I grabbed my wallet from the side "I'll be back for curfew though"

"Don't worry about it. There's no school tomorrow, just don't be too late" she stated

I kissed her cheek and glanced at Maddy who was busy painting her toenails before hurrying out of the house and making my way to the farmhouse via the diner to pick up a bouquet of flowers…

SASHA'S POV:

"You look lovely, darling" Dad sighed as I walked into the living room followed by Indi who'd helped me get organised

"Thanks, Dad" I replied "Indi helped me so I can't take all the credit"

"Well Spencer won't know what's hit him" he stated "in fact, that'll be him now"

"Are you sure I look okay, Indi?" I questioned, pursing my lips together

"You look gorgeous" Spencer informed me before Indi could answer

"Thank you. Not looking too bad yourself" I replied, smiling "are those for me?"

He nodded and I took the flowers from him, smelling them before handing them to Indi to put in water…

"Are you ready to go?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yep. Just gonna grab my jacket and bag" I informed him, disappearing back into the living room before walking back into the hallway, taking Spencer's outstretched hand

Spencer and I arrived at Angelo's where we were led to our table by Kyle and I was shocked by what I saw…

"You really have gone to town" I sighed contentedly

"Is it too much?" he asked worriedly as he pulled my chair out for me to sit down

"No, it's perfect. Thank you" I replied, smiling widely at him as he sat down opposite me

SPENCER'S POV:

"There is no way you're paying" I proclaimed as Sasha pulled her purse out of her bag

"I can't expect you to pay for everything" she sighed "this place is expensive, Spence"

"You're worth it" I admitted "and anyway, my Dad sent me some money so I've got this"

She sighed again and put her purse away as Kyle brought us the bill. Settling up we left the restaurant hand-in-hand, making our way to the beach, Sasha pulling her shoes off…

"Not often I wear heels" she admitted, carrying them in her hand as we walked onto the sand

I chuckled and we continued walking in a comfortable silence…

SASHA'S POV:

"Thank you for a lovely night" I stated as we arrived back at the farmhouse

"You're welcome. Hope it was a better date than your last one?" he questioned

"It was a million times better" I admitted "I think it was the company in all honesty"

"Oh yeah?" he asked

I nodded, signalling yes… "There's only one thing that could make it perfect though"

"What's that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow as we stopped on the porch

"If you kissed me" I informed him

Smiling, he stepped towards me and placed one of his hands on my waist and one on my cheek, pressing his lips against mine softly, a smile appearing on my lips too as I felt him smiling into the kiss, both of us pulling away a couple of minutes later…


	8. Chapter 8

SASHA'S POV:

I woke up on cloud nine the morning after my date with Spencer. It had been perfect. He'd been the perfect gentleman, but I hadn't expected anything less. Climbing out of bed I smiled as I saw my flowers from Spencer sat on my windowsill and made my way into the kitchen…

"Morning, family" I greeted Dad, Indi, Dex and April who were sat at the table

"Someone had a good night" Indi chuckled, smiling at me as I turned back to them

"Maybe" I replied

"Dex, April and I are off to work so you can have your girly gossip" Dad informed me

"You better tell me everything later?" April asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, signalling yes as I took her seat opposite Indi as the three of them collected their things and left the house…

"So, how was it?" Indi questioned as soon as the front door shut behind them

"Oh, Indi, it was amazing" I sighed contentedly "he was perfect, absolutely amazing"

"Someone's in love" she chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee

"I wouldn't go that far. But no, seriously, it was amazing. He brought me flowers as you know, he pulled out my chair, paid for everything, complimented my outfit, walked me home. Everything about the night was perfect" I replied

"Sounds like he's got to live up to high expectations?" she questioned

"No, I'd be more than happy just lounging on the beach all day" I admitted "which reminds me, do you think I could borrow your black swimsuit? We're off to the beach today"

She nodded… "As long as you clean up the breakfast things?"

"Indi, I haven't had anything" I sighed, glancing at the mess on the worktops

"Hey, no cleaning, no swimsuit, your choice?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Fine" I replied

"Thanks! I'll leave the swimsuit on your bed. I've gotta get to the gym. See you" she proclaimed, quickly kissing my cheek before leaving the house

SPENCER'S POV:

"Morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" I asked Sasha as I walked into the diner

"Brilliant thank you, how about you?" she questioned as she made her way back behind the counter

"Pretty well. Dreamt about a beautiful girl I had a date with though" he admitted

"Yeah? What was she like?" she inquired as she made me a coffee

"Funny, smart, witty, strong-willed, and did I mention beautiful?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You did, but it wouldn't harm you to say it once more" she replied, smirking

"Okay, she was stunning! Lucky to have scored a date with her" I stated, taking the coffee from her

"Busy lady, is she?" she questioned as she wiped down the worktop

"Yeah, she has a very hectic social life. Always working at the diner or helping her sister at the gym. Never has much time for herself" I sighed

"She sounds amazing" she stated "you're a very lucky guy, Harrington"

"Tell me something I don't know" I chuckled "so, what're you doing for your lunch break?"

"I was gonna eat on the beach if you wanted to join me?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'd love to. Let's just hope the girl I had a date with last night doesn't see and get jealous" I replied

She rolled her eyes and went off to serve a customer; me waiting until she'd finished her shift…

SASHA'S POV:

"You do realise we've been here most of the afternoon?" I asked Spencer as we sat side by side on the sand, watching the world go by

"And? I think it's a good way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Great views, great company, what else do we need?"

I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder, smiling even wider as he entwined my hand with his… "What do we do if Maddy never gets used to this?"

"She will" he assured me "we just need to give her time. She and I were together a long time"

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I questioned, pursing my lips together nervously

"What makes you say that?" he asked

"It's just a question, do you or do you not still have feelings for her? I wouldn't blame you if you did, you live in close proximity, you go to the same school, you hang out in the same places" I replied

"Sash, can I speak?" he inquired "Maddy's my past and you're my future. There's a part of me that will always care for her but no, I don't still have feelings for her"

I raised my head from his shoulder and our eyes locked, a smile arising on my face, me pressing my lips against his softly… "Fancy taking me back to yours? It's getting cold out"

He nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to me as I stood up too…

**Suggestions on what you'd like to see happen next would be much appreciated. Please and thank you…**


	9. Chapter 9

SPENCER'S POV:

Arriving back at the caravan, as soon as the door was shut, Sasha's lips were on mine…

"Sorry, mate, I didn't realise you had company" a voice admitted

"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, Sasha and I pulling apart

"I thought I'd come and visit my little bro" he informed me "nice to meet you, I'm Chris"

"Nice to meet you too" Sasha greeted him, shaking his outstretched hand "I'm Sasha"

"What happened to Maddy, Spence?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Can we not talk about that please?" I inquired, glancing at Sasha "so you don't get in contact for months and then you just turn up, why, Chris?"

"Is it illegal to wanna see my little brother after months of travelling?" he questioned

I sighed… "And I guess you'll want a place to stay?"

"If you're offering" he replied, smiling

"I better go" Sasha admitted "it's getting late"

"Wait and I'll walk you" I informed her "it'll give Chris chance to get settled in"

SASHA'S POV:

After saying goodbye to Chris, Spencer and I left the caravan hand-in-hand…

"Sorry about that" he sighed "I didn't even know he was gonna turn up"

"It's okay, don't worry about it" I replied, squeezing his arm with my free hand "he seems pretty cool"

"He is but he's a total liability" he informed me "he'll be sponging off of me whilst he's here"

"Why don't you set things straight and tell him he won't be doing that?" I suggested

"He's my brother, Sash" he sighed "I can't say that. I don't wanna fall out with him"

"Of course you can. Anyway, you don't have to fall out with him, just say if he wants to stay then he needs to find some work" I replied "see, no argument, no raised voices"

"That won't happen with me and my brother" he admitted "we'll end up arguing. It's best not to say anything"

"So you're just willing to pay for everything for him whilst he's here?" I inquired

"He won't be here for long so I don't have to worry" he replied as we arrived back at the farm

"Sure I can't tempt you to stay here tonight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"As much as I want to, I should get back to Chris!" he informed me "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him… "Just think about what I said, okay?"

He nodded, kissing me once again as he watched me disappear into the house…

**So, will Chris's appearance cause problems for Sasha and Spencer? Wait and see…**


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought it was just gonna be you and me for breakfast, bro?" Chris asked as Sasha walked into the diner

"It is. Sasha works here, Chris" I informed him

"Morning, boys. Can I get you anything?" Sasha inquired as she walked over to us

"I'll have another coffee. Chris?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing for me. I'm gonna get off and explore. See you" he replied, leaving the diner

"Please tell me he gave you some money for all of this?" Sasha questioned, starting to clear the table

"Would you kill me if I said no?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Spence" she sighed, putting the plates down on the table "I thought you were gonna say something to him?"

"I was but I forgot" I admitted

"Course you did" she replied "I better get on"

"Sash, don't be angry, please" I begged, taking a hold of her wrist as she went to walk away

"I'm not, not with you anyway. I just don't want you being taken advantage of" she admitted

I pulled her back to me and kissed her softly, a smile appearing on her face as she walked away…

SASHA'S POV:

I was halfway through my shift when Chris and Maddy walked in, Chris coming to the counter as Maddy went and got them a table…

"Two coffees and two slices of carrot cake please" he informed me, smiling

"Who's paying for this then? Her or you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't think it's any of your business but me" he replied "why do you wanna know?"

"I just didn't like that you didn't give Spencer any money towards breakfast this morning but you're more than happy to pay for coffee and cake for you and Maddy" I explained

"I don't think it's any of your business what I do with my money, do you?" he inquired

I sighed and set his coffees down… "I'll bring your cake over"

"Thanks" he replied, smiling at me falsely before walking to the table

SPENCER'S POV:

"So how was your shift?" I asked as I met Sasha outside the diner like arranged

"Okay" she replied, pursing her lips together nervously

"What happened?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I entwined my hand with hers

"Me and your brother butted heads earlier" she admitted "he was paying for coffee and cake for him and Maddy and I had a bit of a go at him"

"What did you say to him?" I inquired, both of us making our way down to the beach

"That I was annoyed that he couldn't pay anything for breakfast but he was more than happy to pay for his and Maddy's order" she informed me "I'm sorry, Spence"

"No, don't be. You're right. I do need to talk to him about money" I replied

"How about now?" she suggested, motioning down to the beach where he was sat

"No time like the present" I sighed

SASHA'S POV:

Spencer and I made our way over to Chris…

"Alright bro. Sasha" he greeted us "what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk money, Chris" Spencer informed him

"Let me guess, she's told you about our little butting of heads earlier?" he asked

"She is called Sasha, Chris. And she's my girlfriend" Spencer replied "and yeah she has, and I agree with her, I shouldn't have let you get away with not paying anything for breakfast. I want my half from you please, and if you want food or anything else, you won't be sponging off of me"

"How am I meant to afford everything?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Get a job like everyone else has to" I informed him, smiling sweetly

"Was that everything?" he inquired

Spencer nodded and guided me away from Chris and up the beach, me squealing and hugging him tightly as we arrived outside the diner again…

"I'm happy you did that" I admitted, kissing him softly, cupping his cheeks in my hands

"It felt good to" he replied, kissing me again "thank you"

"You're welcome" I stated "so what do you wanna do tonight? My place or yours?"

"Yours. We won't have long on our own. Chris is strapped for cash already" he sighed

"Okay. We've got the place to ourselves anyway" I informed him "let's go"

**So Spencer's stood up to Chris and told him he needs to get a job, and he and Sasha do not get on. Is that going to change? I don't think so!**


	11. Chapter 11

Spencer and I made our way back to the Bay the next morning, stopping in our tracks as we saw Chris washing one of the boats outside the Surf Club…

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Spencer questioned

"I don't think so, unless mine are too. Chris has a job" I informed him

"I don't believe it" he admitted "something I said last night must've sunk in"

"You guys gonna give me a hand or what?" Chris shouted across to us

"No, we'll leave you to it" Spencer replied "you're doing such a good job"

After saying goodbye to Spencer I started my shift at the diner, Chris entering just as I'd finished clearing a couple of tables…

"Can I get a couple of coffees to go please?" he inquired "and stick them on Spencer's tab"

"Spencer doesn't have a tab" I informed him "and seeing as though you're making money now, you can pay for them. That'll be $8 please"

Sighing, he handed me the money, grabbing the coffees from the counter and walking out…

SPENCER'S POV:

"Your brother is such a jerk" Sasha proclaimed as she joined me at the caravan after her shift

"Hello to you too" I greeted her, chuckling "what's he done now?"

"He came in and got coffees today and told me to put them on your tab" she informed me

"But I don't have one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Which is what I told him, and then he was pissed because he had to pay $8" she replied

"That's my brother for you" I admitted "just ignore him. So, now you're done at work for the day, what do you want to do?"

"How long do you think we have before your brother's back?" she questioned

"An hour or more I'd say. Why, what were you thinking?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

Smirking at me, her lips pressed against mine. Bringing my hand up to cup her cheek, I brushed her hair back from her neck, moving my lips away from hers, a sigh escaping my lips as I gently kissed the skin…

"Woah, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" Chris's voice proclaimed "I just came to get my board"

"I thought you were meant to be at work?" I questioned, Sasha and I pulling apart reluctantly

"I knocked off early. There was nothing to do" he informed us, grabbing his surfboard "see you later"

"Well that's killed the mood" Sasha sighed, resting her head on my shoulder "what do we do now?"

"Diner? I'll treat you to an ice-cream sundae" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I've just come from there" she replied "how about the surf club?"

I nodded and stood up, holding out my hand to her before we walked off…

SASHA'S POV:

"I met someone who knows you today" Indi informed me as I walked into the house later that evening

"You did? Who?" I asked, grabbing myself a drink from the fridge

"He says he's Spencer's brother. How does he know who I am?" she inquired

"I don't know. Did you tell him your name?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Nope! It must be the uncanny family resemblance" she chuckled "you don't seem thrilled by him, what's up with him?"

"He sponges off Spencer, that's what" I sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table ""he got a job at the Surf Club and still asked me to put his coffee on Spencer's tab. What do I do?"

"I can take him off your hands if you want?" she suggested

"But what about Romeo?" I inquired, the subject still being a sore spot

"Not like that, he can come and work at the gym. I need someone else anyway" she stated

"Seriously? And you'll keep him out of our hair so we can have some time alone?" I asked

"Ugh, yes" she replied "too much information though, thank you very much"

"Sorry but thank you" I proclaimed "I'm gonna go and call Spencer. Thank you"

SPENCER'S POV:

"Indi does know what she's letting herself in for, doesn't she?" I asked as Sasha filled me in on the good news

"Yeah, I've told her all about him" she replied "I'm so pleased! We can actually have some alone time"

"Sounds like you're only after one thing, babe" I chuckled

"A girl has needs, Spence. Needs that can't be satisfied when her boyfriend's brother interrupts like we found out today" she sighed

"I know, I know. He still hasn't said yes yet though. I'll need to talk to him when he gets back" I admitted

"Oh, and if he does say yes, remind him that my sister is off limits please" she begged

"I will, babe" I assured her "I'm gonna go. I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Night" she replied

"Night" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

**So Chris could have a job in the gym?**


	12. Chapter 12

SPENCER'S POV:

"I've got you a job" I informed Chris as he walked into the caravan later that evening

"You have? Where?" he questioned, grabbing a drink from the fridge

"The gym. Sasha's sister owns it and needs a hand with it" I explained "don't screw it up"

"You mean Sasha's sister the hot blonde?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes. But she's off limits, Chris" I proclaimed "she's had a bad run with men and she doesn't need you making things any worse"

"Who says I'd make things worse?" he asked "I could be the man of her dreams"

"Just do what I ask and stay away from her, yeah?" I inquired

"Into her too, are you? Greedy chops! I'm off to shower" he chuckled

SASHA'S POV:

"He said what? I'm sorry, Spence, but your brother's a jerk" I sighed as Spencer and I walked to school hand-in-hand

"I know he is but he's my brother, what am I meant to do?" he questioned

"Pretend as if he doesn't exist?" I suggested "it's what I'd do"

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't" he informed me "how about the movies after school on me?"

"Sounds great" I replied, smiling at him

SPENCER'S POV:

"How about we go and see how your brother's getting on?" Sasha suggested at dinnertime

"You want to go and see my brother? I knew you were only using me" I chuckled

"Yeah, I want to get into your brother's pants" she informed me "of course I don't, you idiot"

"Just checking" I replied, kissing her softly "yeah, come on. We might need to fend him off your sister"

"I hope to God you're wrong" she sighed, grabbing my hand as we walked out of school


	13. Chapter 13

Spencer and I sat on the beach afternoon, our phones bleeping signalling we had a text in unison…

"Rosie" we announced at the same time

"She wants to meet us at the diner" he informed me

"Really? I didn't know that. Let's go" I chuckled, standing up, letting him lead me from the beach

"Thanks for coming at such short notice, guys" Rosie greeted us as we arrived at the diner

"What's up?" I questioned, sitting down next to her, Spencer on the other side

"I've got some news. You know how I've been visiting my Dad in the city this last week?" she asked "well he suggested I move up there with him, and I've said yes"

"What? You're leaving the Bay?" I proclaimed

"Sash" she sighed "can we keep it down please?"

"This is the guy who abandoned you, Rosie. And he could abandon you and your baby" I stated "does that not cross your mind?"

"Of course it does, but he's going to be a Grandad and he's super excited. I've got to give him the chance while I can" she admitted

"I'm with Sash, Rosie. What if he ditches you again?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm 100% sure he won't" she replied

"But that's what you said happened last time. And he went" I sighed "I'm not trying to rain on your parade but are you sure you've really thought this through?"

"Sasha's right, Rosie. You need to think about everything, all the pros and cons" Spencer replied

"I didn't ask you guys here so you could gang up on me" she proclaimed "I came here to share the news with my two best friends who I'm gonna miss so much"

"And we're happy for you, we are" I assured her "but we jut want you to be sure you're making the right choice"

"I'm 100% sure I am, Sash" she replied "yes I have doubts but I only have one life and it's too short to hold back because I have reservations"

"Okay, where's the Rosie Pritchard I know and love gone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She smirked… "Does this mean you're on board with this? Because if you are, I'm gonna need your help in organising me a going away party"

I glanced at Spencer and he nodded and I turned back to Rosie, nodding my head, signalling yes…

"Thank you, you're the best" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

**Tying in with the news that Rosie's leaving the Bay on the show in the next week or two. What is Sasha gonna do without her best friend?**


	14. Chapter 14

"What's on your mind?" Spencer asked as we walked back to the farmhouse after our conversation with Rosie

"Rosie" I admitted "I'm worried her Dad will abandon her, it's not just her she has to think about now. It's her baby too"

"We have to trust that her Dad will support her every step of the way" he replied "and besides, we can't keep her here can we?"

"We could lock her up and refuse to let her go until she sees sense?" I suggested

"There's more to this than meets the eye, isn't there?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No" I replied

"Sash, this is me you're talking to. Just admit it, you'll miss her, won't you?" he inquired

"Of course I will" I sighed "she's my best friend. I've never had a girl best friend before, apart from Indi, and that doesn't count"

"Why doesn't it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"She's my sister, so there's some things that I tell a girl best friend that I don't tell her" I explained "it's girl code. It's very confusing"

He chuckled… "Well you've got me and I'll always be here"

"Yeah, I can just see you in a girl's school uniform" I informed her, smirking

"I do have a great set of legs so I could pull off the dress" he replied, smirking back

"Okay, this conversation's getting creepy" I admitted "we need to do something for Rosie"

"Like what?" he inquired as we continued walking

"I don't know, throw her a going away party or something, let her know we're all here for her no matter what happens" I suggested

"Sounds great" he stated as we continued walking


	15. Chapter 15

"What you doing, beautiful?" Spence asked as he walked into the dinner, kissing my cheek

"First of all" I stated, hitting his arm "that's for scaring me. I'm organising a surprise leaving party for Rosie"

"I'm sorry" he replied, smiling his smile that made my heart melt "is there anything I can do to help?"

"Keep Rosie distracted whilst I sort plans? I was meant to meet her after she her hospital appointment" I informed him

"Consider it done" he assured me, kissing me gently before leaving the diner once again

SPENCER'S POV:

"Where's Sasha then?" Rosie asked as she and I walked along the beach

"She's busy. She got called into work" I informed her

"We should go and keep her company then" she stated, heading up the beach

"No, we can't" I proclaimed "she's really busy. Took me ten minutes to get a coffee earlier"

"Wow" she sighed "okay, so what do we do today then?"

SASHA'S POV:

Everything was in hand for Rosie's party. Dad had agreed to let me have it at the farm, the diner was doing the catering and the guests had been invited. I flopped down on the sofa as I arrived back home, a knock at the door sounding a minute later…

"Come in. Hey, how was your afternoon with Rosie?" I asked as Spencer appeared in the doorway

"Good, although she wanted to see you so I had to keep her distracted at all times" he sighed "everything organised?"

"Pretty much" I replied, snuggling into his embrace "this is gonna be the best leaving party ever"

**Next chapter is the party and emotional goodbyes are shared…**


	16. Chapter 16

"Girls day" I proclaimed as I walked into the diner and over to Rosie and Spencer

"Spring it on me, much?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow

"Come on, it's my treat. We're going shopping" I informed her

"Hello to you too, girlfriend" Spencer greeted me as I held out my hand to Rosie

"Hello to you too, boyfriend" I mirrored, leaning down to kiss him softly "we'll see you later"

Chuckling, I turned around and winked at Spencer before dragging Rosie's hand, leading her from the diner...

SPENCER'S POV:

"You look amazing" I sighed as I walked into the farmhouse that night

"Why thank you" Sasha replied, smiling "is Roo still okay to bring Rosie up?"

"She said so" I informed her "seeing as though I haven't seen much of you today, how about a kiss?"

Smiling, she nodded and stepped towards me, her arms wrapping around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist, kissing her softly. As the kiss turned passionate, a cough at the doorway interrupted us…

"People are starting to arrive, Sash" Dr. Walker informed us

"Thanks, Dad" she replied, kissing me softly once again before disappearing to put the music on

SASHA'S POV:

"Rosie's here, Sash" April informed me as I stood talking to Spencer and some other people from school

"Right, everyone quiet" I proclaimed "she's here"

"But I don't see why we couldn't just meet at the diner like we normally do" I heard Rosie's voice moan

Smirking at Spencer, I moved over to the doorway, smiling at Rosie as she walked in…

"Sash, how come we're meeting here instead of at the diner?" she questioned

"Because, if we were at the diner, we wouldn't be able to do this" I informed her, the lights flicking back on and the music being turned back on

"What is all this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's a surprise leaving party. Surprise" I proclaimed, smiling at her widely

"You didn't have to" she replied

"I did. You're my best friend and we're going to have one great last night together before you go" I informed her "right, come on, drink"

SPENCER'S POV:

"Were you in on this whole thing too?" Rosie asked, making her way over to Sasha and I

"Yeah, sorta" I admitted "but Sasha wanted it to be a surprise. You having fun?"

"Yeah, heaps" she replied "but I don't want it to end"

"Don't talk like that" Sasha sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind

"You better look after this one, okay?" Rosie asked me, motioning to Sasha "she's special"

"I know. I will, I promise" I assured her, smiling as Sasha kissed my cheek

"Good. Because if you treat her badly, I'll come back and hurt you, pregnancy or no pregnancy" she informed me

"Okay, I've been warned" I chuckled, holding my hands up in defence

SASHA'S POV:

The party was coming to an end and Roo and Harvey were ready to leave, and ready to take Rosie with them…

"You make sure you keep in touch every single day, okay?" I questioned as we walked to the door

Rosie nodded… "I promise. You'll need updates on this little monster, won't you?"

"Yes, daily updates on my godson or daughter" I replied "I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too" she mirrored as I pulled her in for a hug

"Hey, what about me?" Spencer's voice asked as he stood in the doorway

Smiling through our tears, we opened our arms and he came and joined us, his arm locking around my waist, hugging us both tightly, both of us following Rosie out to the car, Spencer's arms locked around my waist again as we waved goodbye as the car disappeared down the driveway…

"I can't believe she's gone" I admitted, turning around in his embrace

"You've still got me" he replied, kissing me softly "and we'll still see her. There's Skype, and I'm sure she'll come back and visit"

I nodded and smiled, hugging him tightly… "Instead of it being the three musketeers, it's the gruesome twosome now"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey, Rosie" I greeted her, smiling widely as her face appeared on Skype

"Hi" she mirrored "where's Spencer?"

Turning the laptop in the direction of the kitchen, I showed her him organising us lunch…

"Hi, Spence" I heard her say

"Hi, Rosie, how's Queensland?" he asked, moving over to me on the sofa, handing me a plate

"It's great, the weather's amazing" she proclaimed "how's Summer Bay?"

"Pouring with rain" I informed her "so we're having a movie day"

"I wish I could be there" she sighed "I miss you two"

"We miss you as well. Our third musketeer" I admitted, resting my head on Spencer's shoulder

"You two are so lovey dovey" she giggled "it's adorable"

"We're pretty happy" Spencer replied, smiling at me

"Pretty happy?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Okay, if you two are gonna start bickering, I'm going" Rosie informed us

"No, we're fine. I'll make him pay later" I assured her, rolling my eyes as Spencer smirked at me knowingly "how did your scan go?"

"Great, do you want to see the picture?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Do I ever! Auntie Sasha wants to see her godson or daughter" I proclaimed

Smiling, she rooted through some stuff and pulled out the scan picture, holding it up to the camera…

"The baby's gonna be a cutie" Spencer stated "just like it's Mummy"

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement… "Are you gonna find out the sex?"

"Do you guys think I should?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I need to know what colour clothes to buy" I replied

"I'll find out at the next scan then. I really miss you guys" she sighed

"We miss you too, but just make sure you stick to your promise of coming to see us once the baby's born" I stated

Later that evening after our Skype call with Rosie and our movie afternoon, Spencer and I headed into the Bay, the rain having stopped…

"Hey, you two. Can't stop. Having dinner with Chris" Indi proclaimed as we walked into the diner

"Did my sister just say she's having dinner with your brother?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and chuckled…

"It's not funny" I proclaimed, hitting him playfully as we sat down "I don't want him to take advantage"

"He won't. Chris is a good guy deep down" he assured me, squeezing my hand

**So how will Indi and Chris's date go? And what do you wanna see happen between Spencer/Sasha now?**


	18. Chapter 18

"ROSIE'S HAD A BABY GIRL" I proclaimed as I walked into the diner that morning

"That's brilliant, darl. How's she doing?" Irene questioned as I walked into the back

"They're both good" I informed her "no name yet before you ask. But they're both good"

"Bet you can't wait to see her, can you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I really can't. Irene?" I inquired

"I know that tone, what do you want?" she questioned

"Can I take half an hour to go and find Spencer and tell him please?" I asked

"Go on, off you go" she chuckled

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly before hurrying off

SPENCER'S POV:

"You did what?" I asked Chris as he walked out of the caravan that morning

"I slept with Indi" he repeated

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me

"Why am I? She wanted it as much as I did" he replied

"She's grieving for her husband who's just left her, you pig. She wanted comfort" I proclaimed

SASHA'S POV:

"_She's grieving for her husband who's just left her, you pig. She wanted comfort"_

"You slept with my sister?" I asked as I walked over to Spencer and Chris's caravan

Chris nodded, a smirk on his face, Spencer having to hold me back as I launched myself at him…

"You're a pig" I proclaimed "she's grieving for her husband. How could you take advantage?"

"I didn't. She wanted it as much as I did. Guess I'm irresistible" he chuckled

"You're disgusting more like" I scoffed, trying to push Spencer's arms off of me

"Chris, just go, yeah?" Spencer questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he led me inside

SPENCER'S POV:

"Can I trust you enough to let you go?" I asked Sasha as we sat down

She nodded… "How can two brothers be so different? One so sweet and one such a pig"

"I don't know, babe" I sighed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder "anyway, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Irene gave me half an hour" she informed me "because I have to tell you something. Rosie had a baby girl this morning"

"That's amazing" I proclaimed "Auntie Sash and Uncle Spence has got a good ring to it, don't you think?"

She nodded in agreement and kissed me softly… "I'm gonna head back. Can you come in case we see your brother en-route?"

I nodded and led her from the caravan…

**Next chapter Rosie comes to visit…**


	19. Chapter 19

"Rosie's here. Rosie's here. Rosie's here" I proclaimed as I skipped through the hallway from my bedroom, Spencer following me

"Anyone would think you're excited" Spencer chuckled as he followed me out

"Of course I am. And you should be too" I stated "we're about to meet our goddaughter for the first time"

The car Rosie was in came to a stop and I hurried over, throwing open the door, hugging her tightly…

"I've missed you" I proclaimed, smiling widely as she hugged me back

"I've missed you too" she mirrored, stepping out of the car, bringing the car seat with her "Spencer, Sash, say hello to Stephanie Mae Pritchard"

"She's gorgeous, Rosie" I proclaimed "let Spence take her and show off the muscles he's been working on"

"You sure, Spence?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and took the car seat with him as I helped her grab her bags and we made our way inside…

"It's so good to see you" I sighed as we flopped down onto the sofa "the three musketeers back together again"

"It's good to be back. The Bay hasn't changed much though" she stated

"Did you think it would've done?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought it might've done, yeah" she admitted "so, what's been going on then?"

"Do you wanna tell her or shall I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Spencer

"One of you better tell me" she proclaimed, rocking Stephanie's car seat backwards and forwards gently as she began to stir

"His idiot brother and my sister have started a "relationship" I informed her

"What? No way" she proclaimed "seriously?"

"Seriously" Spencer replied "but as I've said to Sash, we've just gotta go with it"

"He's right, Sash" Rosie stated "you just have to. It's Indi's choice. Now as much as I'd love to continue catching up, can I get us changed and freshened up so we can go out?"

I nodded and smiled… "You know where everything is, help yourself"

"Thank you" she replied, taking Stephanie and her bags and left the room

Spencer wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pressed his lips to my shoulder… "Happy?"

"So much so" I admitted, kissing him passionately, a wide smile on my face

SPENCER'S POV:

After Rosie had got herself and Stephanie organised, we decided to make our way into the Bay, Leah, Roo and Irene cooing over Stephanie as we walked in…

"She's gorgeous, Rosie" Irene proclaimed "what can I get you, darls?"

"Peppermint tea for me" Rosie informed her "and a muffin too please"

"And our usual please, Irene" I replied, wrapping my arm around Sasha's waist

"Shall we get a seat?" Sasha suggested as Roo and Leah went back to work

Nodding, we let Rosie past first and we made our way outside and onto the veranda, grabbing an outside table…

"Can Auntie Sash and Uncle Spencer have a hold then?" Sasha inquired as Stephanie awoke

Nodding, Rosie took her from her pram and handed her to Sasha, a smile on my face as she started to coo over her…

**How will the rest of Rosie's visit to the Bay go?**


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer and I had agreed to look after Stephanie for the day whilst Rosie had the day to herself to do what she liked. It started off like any other, but then as we were enjoying a picnic and the sunshine, we ran into trouble…

"Spence" I sighed, motioning to where Mullins and a group of his mates were heading our way

"Put Stephanie back in her pushchair and pack this up" he informed me, squeezing my arm reassuringly

"Well, well, well, you two moved fast, didn't you?" he questioned as he reached us

"Back off, Mullins" Spencer sighed "what are you even doing around here anyway?"

"I heard Rosie was back in town. Wondered if I could have another shot" he informed us

"What did you just say?" I proclaimed, turning around to face him, Spencer holding me back "you put my best friend through hell that day and you can make jokes about it? You're sick!"

"Says you who's had a kid at our age" he scoffed "pot, kettle, Walker"

"She's Rosie's, actually" I informed him

"What? Someone else has slept with Rosie other than me? How did she manage that?" he asked

"No, she's yours too. Congratulations, Daddy. Let's go, Spence" I replied, turning around, beginning to walk away with Stephanie

"Hang on a second, she's mine?" he questioned, chasing after us

"Yeah, not that you deserve to know her after what you did" I sighed

"But she's my daughter, Sasha. I have rights" he stated "as much as you hate it. Where's Rosie? I need to talk to her"

"I don't think so" I scoffed "not after everything that happened last time. If you really want access to her you go through a lawyer"

"Fine. But tell Rosie I'll be in touch" he demanded, stalking off towards his mates

"What have I done?" I asked "it just came out and Rosie's gonna hate me"

"She won't hate you" Spencer assured me, pulling me into him, rubbing my back up and down soothingly "he was bound to find out from someone eventually, Rosie will see that"

"I'm glad you're sure about that because I'm not" I admitted "come on, we better go"

Nodding his head in agreement, he carried the picnic basket we'd made and I pushed the pushchair, both of us making our way back to the farm…

"Hi, guys, how's my beautiful girl?" Rosie inquired as she made her way into the farmhouse not too long after we arrived back

"Fast asleep in my room" I informed her "Rosie, can you sit down please?"

"What happened? Did something happen to her while you guys were out?" she questioned

"No, no, but we did run into someone, and something was said" I admitted

"What? Sasha, just tell me" she proclaimed

"We ran into Mullins, and I may have accidentally blurted out that Stephanie was his. I'm so, so sorry" I replied

"You what?! Sash" she sighed, burying her head in her hands

"In Sasha's defence, Mullins was provoking her" Spencer interjected

"And that makes it okay, does it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "I knew I should've never come back to the Bay. He knows and now he wants contact I bet. Oh God"

"Rosie, calm down, please" I begged "he wants contact, yes, but you can tell your lawyers what he did to you. They'll make sure you're kept safe, I promise"

"You promise?" she questioned

"I promise" I assured her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder "now while Stephanie sleeps, how about me and you go to the diner and get takeaway food for the three of us?"

"Are you gonna be okay with her, Spence?" Rosie inquired, raising an eyebrow

He nodded… "Go on. And bring some chocolate cake back too"

Rosie and I smiled at him and I grabbed my purse, both of us leaving the farmhouse…


	21. Chapter 21

Dad was moving away, to Broken Hill, miles away from the Bay, miles away from all my friends, miles away from my school. And he wanted me to go with him. After he broke the news to me I ran and I ran and I ran, not even caring that it was raining. I stopped when I found myself not being able to run anymore, my breathlessness and stitch in my side making it impossible. That's when I realised I at the caravan park, outside Spencer's van…

"I was just on my way to see you" his voice informed me, snapping me from my trance

I looked up at him and began to sob, his arms caging around me instantly… "What's the matter?"

"Dad's moving away. And he wants me to go too" I admitted between sobs "I'm not though"

"Where's he going?" he questioned, sitting us down on the steps

"Broken Hill. He's got a job with the Flying Doctors" I informed him "I'm not going, Spence"

"Yeah, you've said that, babe" he chuckled, pulling me into his side again, my head resting on his shoulder "why the tears though? The Sasha I know is strong, doesn't like to cry at anything"

I shrugged, not wanting to tell him the reason why I was actually crying. I was scared. Dad was leaving just like my Mum did. He wasn't abandoning me though, so why was I so upset?

"Shall we go and get some coffee and cake from the diner?" he suggested "and then we'll go back to the farm so you can talk to your Dad"

"I don't wanna speak to him" I admitted "I wanna stay here, with you. You won't leave me, will you?"

"Where's that come from? Of course I won't" he sighed, pulling me into him again "you need to speak to him though, Sash. What're you gonna do when he goes?"

"I don't know, but I don't wanna speak to him right now" I admitted "I'm in the middle of re-taking my HSE and he wants me to move away from everyone, from everything, from you"

"Come on, let's go get coffee and cake and then you may be able to look at things a little more clearly" he stated, standing up, holding his hand out to me

**Short chapter, but will Spencer make Sasha see sense? And will she really leave with Sid?**


	22. Chapter 22

"What's wrong with Sasha?" Roo asked me as I waited for out order later that morning

"Sid's been offered a job in Broken Hill, and he wants Sasha to go with him if he accepts" I informed her "

"A word of advice; tread carefully" she replied "when she first arrived in the Bay she and her little brother had been abandoned, and she latched onto people quite quickly. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying treat it with care, okay?"

I nodded as she handed me the coffees and followed me over with the slice of chocolate cake we were going to be sharing. Thanking her, she disappeared off, leaving Sasha and I alone…

SASHA'S POV:

I looked up at Spencer and smiled as he entwined his hand with mine, our fingers locking together…

"I got the biggest slice they had" he informed me, handing me a fork with his free hand "tuck in"

"Thank you" I sighed, cutting off a piece of the chocolate cake

"What for?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Being here, looking after me, and not abandoning me" I admitted

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere" he assured me, his thumb brushing my knuckle

"What if Dad forces me to go with him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "it's a possibility"

"Then we find a way to stay together. We email, Skype, Facetime, talk on the phone, text, we even make visits when possible. I'm not giving up on us, Sash" he informed me

I smiled widely and we continued our coffee and cake in a comfortable silence. Then it was time to head back to the farm…

"Sasha, is that you?" Dad's voice asked as I opened the door

"Yeah, and Spencer's with me" I informed him

"Hi Spencer, do you think I could have a word with my daughter in private?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you first of all?" he questioned

"Course" he replied "come through"

SPENCER'S POV:

"_Course. Come through"_

Sasha's hand took mine in hers as I went to make my way through like Sid had said to. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to her, smiling… "It'll be okay. I'll be okay"

Sighing heavily, she sat on one of the chairs in the hallway as I made my way into the living room, shutting the door behind me…

"What would you like to talk about then, Spencer?" Sid asked

"Sasha's told me you've been offered a job with the Flying Doctors, congratulations" I replied "but Sasha really doesn't want to go. You should've seen her today when she turned up at the caravan park, she was in tears, such a mess. And it broke my heart seeing her like that. I really care about your daughter and I know it's a big ask but I know it's what she wants, so I'm asking you if she can stay, and I promise I'll do everything within my power to keep her safe and look after her"

"It sounds to me like you don't just care about her" he admitted

I swallowed and he turned to me…

"It sounds as though you love her. Am I right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "I know it's too soon but thinking about it, I've had feelings for her for ages"

"And you want her to stay so you can make the relationship work?" he inquired

I nodded, signalling yes…

SASHA'S POV:

After a nerve-wracking twenty or so minutes, Spencer made his way out of the room, shaking my Dad's hand before Dad disappeared back into the room…

"What happened?" I questioned, standing up as he walked over to me

"We just talked" he admitted "I better get going, Roo and Harvey have invited me for dinner"

"Spencer, tell me what you talked about" I begged, holding onto his hand as he went to leave

"Your Dad will fill you in. I'll see you tomorrow" he informed me, kissing me softly "night"

I sighed too… "Night"

I walked into the living room, a bag of nerves, finding Dad sat at the kitchen table, tumbler glass of whisky in hand…

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked to the fridge, grabbing myself a drink too

"Just thinking a lot of things over" he informed me "it's not fair of me to expect you to move"

"I understand why you want me to though, me being the youngest and all" I admitted

"But it's not fair, Sasha" he sighed "you're in the middle of your HSE, you have a job here, you have friends, a boyfriend, a life, I can't expect you to uproot all of that"

"Spencer and I would make it work if I were to come with you, Dad" I assured him, smiling

"You don't have to, darling" he informed me "you're staying here"

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I am? I'm staying? Is that what you and Spencer were talking about?"

"Yes, and if he didn't have my approval before, he certainly does now. Don't let him go, sweetheart" he replied

I smiled widely and hugged my Dad tightly… "Is that all he said to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I returned to my seat

"He seemed pretty nervous" I admitted

"I think it's something you need to talk to him about" he replied

**Is Spencer going to tell Sasha he loves her and if so when? How will Sasha, Dex and Indi cope when Sid leaves Summer Bay for good?**


	23. Chapter 23

"_Sasha Walker, I love you"_

"_I love you, Sasha Walker"_

"Who're you talking to?" Sasha asked as she arrived at my campervan the next morning

"No one, just myself" I informed her "practicing for the English debate. You ready?"

She nodded and held her hand out to me which I took as I grabbed my school bag and we left the caravan park, making our way to school…

"Are you thinking of a valid reason for letting me down or something?" Sasha asked

"What're you on about?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"You've been quiet all morning. What's going on?" she inquired

"I've just got a few things on my mind. Nothing for you to worry about though" I replied

"Spence, you're my boyfriend, of course I'm gonna worry. What's wrong?" she asked

"Just Chris getting on my nerves" I admitted, sighing heavily "I need some time out from him"

"Which makes Dad's leaving party the perfect opportunity?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "it's up at the farm so you can come to mine and you can stay the night"

"But Chris will still be there, remember? He is dating your sister" I sighed

"Well we'll avoid him at all costs" she assured me "just please say you'll come?"

"I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it" I replied, kissing her softly as lesson began

SASHA'S POV:

People had started to arrive for the leaving party but no Spencer yet. Sighing heavily, I made my way through to the kitchen as Indi called me through for the tenth time…

"Hey, you" Spencer greeted me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind "you look amazing"

"Thank you" I replied, turning around in his embrace "I didn't think you were gonna show"

"Why would I not?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "can we go outside for a minute?"

"Spencer, what's wrong?" I inquired, letting him pull me outside

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I just need to tell you something" he informed me "Sasha Walker, I love you"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in shock

"I love you, Sasha" he informed me

_Tell him you love him too, you idiot…_

"I love you too" I eventually spoke, being rendered speechless by Spencer's confession

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked

I nodded and smiled as his lips pressed to mine softly, his hands entwining with mine as our foreheads rested together… "Let's go and enjoy the party"

SPENCER'S POV:

"You make sure you take good care of my daughter, okay?" Sid questioned

"I will, I promise" I assured him, smiling at him as I wound my arm around Sasha's waist

"And you, make sure you don't do anything to mess it up" he warned Sasha, smirking at her

"I won't, Dad, I promise" she assured him, hugging him tightly "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you too, darling" he admitted, sighing heavily "right, Walker group hug"

SASHA'S POV:

"I can't believe he's gone" I admitted as I lay in Spencer's arms later that night "when I wake up tomorrow morning my Dad won't be here"

"But he'll only be a phone call away, Sash" he replied "and you've got me, Dex, Indi and April and we're all here, we're not going anywhere"

"No, I know you're not" I sighed, kissing him softly


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys ready for bitchy Maddy? I hope so…**

"I'm bored" I proclaimed as Spencer and I sat in his caravan that afternoon

As he was about to reply, there was a knock at the door, Spencer climbing off of the sofa and making his way to the door, opening it to reveal Roo…

"Hi, Roo" he greeted her "what can I do for you?"

"Dinner's gonna be ready at half 6, I just thought I'd let you know" she informed him "and you're more than welcome to come too, Sasha"

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"We'll be there" he stated, both of us saying our goodbyes as she walked away again

"So what do we do for another?" I asked, glancing at my watch "hour and a half?"

"This" Spencer informed me, his lips pressing against my neck softly, my eyes shutting at his touch, a moan escaping my lips as his mouth continued to press kisses to my skin "what do you say?"

"Mm" I sighed, blindly reaching for Spencer's t-shirt as my eyes remained shut

Spencer and I arrived at the house just under an hour and a half later, Roo and Harvey greeting us on arrival…

"Sit down, I'll get us a drink. Orange juice?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Nodding my head, I smiled as I sat down on the sofa, greeting Alf and Marilyn who were sat watching TV too…

"Hi, Spencer" Maddy greeted him as she walked into the kitchen, smiling widely

"Hi" he mirrored, making his way back over to me, her face dropping as she saw me

"Hi, Sash" she greeted me too, smiling falsely at me "everyone okay for a drink?"

"I'll have another beer if you're offering, love" Alf informed her, holding up his bottle

"Sash and I are good thanks" Spencer replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he sat next to me

"I'll have another glass of wine please, Maddy" Marilyn stated

SPENCER'S POV:

Sasha was telling everyone an embarrassing story about me falling in the water when surfing when Maddy interrupted…

"Who's for dessert?" she questioned, glancing around at everyone sat around the table

"Maddy, don't be so rude. Sasha was talking" Roo scolded "carry on, darling"

"And anyway, he keeps trying to get back on his board and failing, don't you?" she asked, her hand entwining with mine that was resting on the table

"Sash, do you think you can help me?" Maddy asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Maddy, the dishes can wait! Why don't you go and get the dessert, yeah?" Roo suggested

"It's okay, I'll help" Sasha informed Roo, standing up and beginning to clear the plates

"You don't have to, Sasha, love" Alf replied

"No, you're okay. I don't mind" she assured him, disappearing inside behind Maddy

SASHA'S POV:

"What's your problem?" I asked as I placed the plates on the side, beginning to load the dishwasher

"My problem? You're the one acting like you're the only one who's ever dated Spencer" she chuckled "and I dated him first, remember? And we were together for 3 years. That doesn't just disappear"

I sighed, running my hands over my face… "No, and you keep reminding me of that fact. But Spencer and I are happy now. Can you not just accept that?"

"Not when I know he's still in love with me, no" she informed me, smiling

"How do you figure that one out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Did he not tell you about our moment on the beach?" she questioned

"What moment?" I inquired

"I hurt my ankle when I was training, and he looked after me. Brought me back here and everything" she replied "he was so kind. He stayed with me, put ice on my ankle and made sure I was okay. He's so lovely"

"Tell Spencer I had to go, yeah?" I asked, hurrying out of the front door, trying not to cry

SPENCER'S POV:

"Where's Sasha?" I asked as I walked into the house a few minutes later as Maddy was serving dessert

"She had to go. Something to do with Indi. She said she'd call you later" she replied "you coming outside?"

"Why did she not say goodbye?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know, she was in a rush. She told me to give you this though" she informed me, kissing my cheek, smiling at me as she pulled away

Nodding my head, I smiled weakly at her and made my way back outside, helping her with the plates of dessert as I did so…


	25. Chapter 25

SASHA'S POV:

"_Sash, I don't know why you're not answering your phone to me but I'm worried now. Maddy said you had to shoot off last night and I thought you would've rang me to talk but no. I hope everything's okay. Call me or I'm coming up to the house, your choice"_

Sighing heavily, I threw my phone down onto the coffee table…

"What's your phone ever done to you?" Dex questioned as he walked into the living room

"Spencer's left me yet another voicemail" I admitted "and I don't wanna talk to him"

"Why? Things were good between you two last time I checked" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah well now they're not" I admitted, sighing heavily again

"Okay, tell big brother Dex everything" he replied, sitting down on the sofa next to me

"Has April ever had a moment with one of her ex's whilst she's been with you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Did Spencer have a moment with Maddy?" he questioned

"Yeah, last week. She was training on the beach and she hurt her ankle. Spencer took her back to the house, put ice on her ankle and stayed with her to make sure she was okay" I explained

"Did anything happen between the two of them?" he inquired

"She didn't say. I don't think so" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"So you don't know what happened?" he questioned

"I know that Spencer kept something from me. Why would he do that if there was nothing to tell?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't wanna intentionally upset you?" he suggested "he knows you and Maddy aren't on the best of terms right now"

"Maybe" I sighed

"You need to talk to him, Sash. Before you lose him for good" he replied

SPENCER'S POV:

"Has Sasha still not got back to you, love?" Marilyn asked as I sat at the kitchen table

I shook my head, signalling no…

"I'm guessing she's just trying to get her head around the fact that you stayed with Maddy after she hurt her ankle. She'll be in contact soon, I'm sure" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Hang on, what?" I questioned "Maddy hurt her ankle? When?"

"Last week. She told us that you'd brought her home, put some ice on it and made sure she was okay" she informed me "is that not true?"

"No, Sasha stayed at mine last week. I didn't see Maddy at all" I replied "why would she say that?"

"Why would who say what?" Maddy inquired as she walked into the room, books to study in hand

"Why would you say that you and I were together last week after you hurt your ankle?" I asked

"Spencer, I'm sorry" she sighed "I just"

"Save it. I better go and see Sasha. Thanks, Marilyn" I replied, smiling at her before leaving the house

SASHA'S POV:

"I told you I'd come up here if you didn't call me" Spencer informed me as I walked to the front door "can I come in?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, making my way into the kitchen, him following…

"I know why you left" he began "and you shouldn't have. It wasn't true. You can ask Marilyn too if you don't believe me"

"I do believe you" I admitted

"Then why did you run off?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I was just worried in case it could've been true. Yes we spent all last week together but when you went off to work, who knows what could've happened between then and you coming home" I sighed "I'm sorry I didn't ask you outright"

"Sash, come here" he stated, pulling me towards him "I may be a lot of things but one thing I am not is a cheat. I would never do anything to hurt you. You do know that, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I was just scared"

"There's nothing to be scared of" he assured me, kissing me softly "we good?"

"We're good. And there was something I wanted to ask you" I admitted, biting on my bottom lip softly

"Go on" he replied, smiling at me

"Do you want to move in here?" I questioned

**DUN, DUN, DUN… What will Spencer say to Sasha? Yes, or no?**


	26. Chapter 26

SPENCER'S POV:

"_Do you want to move in here?"_

I couldn't say anything for a few minutes. I was in shock, so many things were running through my head. Were we too young? What would other people say? What would her brother and sister say?

"Spencer, are you gonna give me an answer or are you just gonna keep me waiting?" Sasha's voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"Sorry" I replied "Sash, are you sure we're ready for this?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think so" she admitted "I love you and I wanna live with me. You love me too, right?"

"You know I do" I assured her, entwining her hand with mine

"Then move in here. Let's give this, us a proper go" she replied

"Okay. Yes, let's do it" I informed her

Smiling widely, she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly…

SASHA'S POV:

"You two look happy" Roo stated as Spencer and I walked into the diner

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sasha and I are moving in together" Spencer informed her

"What?" she asked

"We're moving in together. I'm moving up to the farm" he explained

"You're both too young" she sighed "if you do this now, it'll ruin your relationship"

"Or it could make it ten times better, Roo" I sighed

"What could make what ten times better?" Dex's voice questioned

"Spencer and I moving in together" I informed him "please say you're happy for me"

"I don't…" he began, April cutting him off, covering his mouth with her hand

"We're thrilled for you guys. Let us know if we can help with anything" she replied, leading him away from the counter and over to a table

"Spencer, I think you should stay at the caravan park" Roo admitted

"Why? So you can keep an eye on me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That and the fact that you're only 17" she sighed

"You'd moved away from the Bay and were living on your own in the city at that age, I remember Mr. Stewart saying so" he stated

"What about Maddy? How do you think this is gonna affect her?" she inquired

"Of course I care about what she thinks but we're not together anymore, Roo" he replied "I'm with Sasha and I love her. You can either accept this next step in our relationship or you risk losing me for good. Your choice"

"Moving in together? Are you serious? You've only been together 5 minutes" Indi proclaimed

"We're old enough to make our own decisions" I informed her, sighing heavily

"Dad won't approve, you do know that, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Dad's not here anymore, Indi" I sighed "and I'll clear it with him, don't worry"

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Sash" she admitted

"Why? Because you didn't think of it first for you and Chris?" I questioned

"Chris and I have nothing to do with this" she replied

"It's happening, Indi. I'm gonna go and ring Dad now" I informed her

"Good luck" she proclaimed as I made my way out of the gym

SPENCER'S POV:

"Spencer, have you seen my sister anywhere?" Dex asked as he and April made their way over to my caravan

"My boss your sister or my girlfriend your sister?" I questioned

"Your girlfriend my sister" he informed me

"She was going to tell Indi and then she was gonna ring your Dad" I replied

"I totally forgot about Dad" Dex admitted, glancing at April

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at them both

"Sasha can wrap him around her little finger, of course he will" he replied

"And what about you two?" I asked

"At first I was unsure" he began "but then April pointed out that she and I are young and living together and it's working for us so why couldn't it work for you and Sash"

"So you're okay with it?" I questioned

"Just don't hurt my sister, or you'll have April to answer to" he warned me

Nodding my head, I smiled and held my hand out to him, shaking it…

SASHA'S POV:

"Well guess who said yes to you moving in?" I asked Spencer as I arrived back in the gym later that afternoon

"Your Dad did?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded, signalling yes… "He wants monthly checks though on how things are going"

Nodding his head in agreement he smiled and picked me up and span me round, kissing me gently… "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too" I mirrored

**They're moving in together, yaaaaaaaaay!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Well that's me all moved in then" Spencer informed me as we flopped onto the sofa

"It won't be until you've unpacked everything" I chuckled, resting my head on his chest

"That can be done later" he replied "I'm more interested in celebrating me moving in"

"Oh yeah? How do you suggest we do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"I can think of a couple of things" he admitted, kissing me softly, gently pushing my body back into the sofa

Later on that afternoon after celebrating Spencer's moving in, we were busy unpacking his things in my room…

"I feel so grown up" I informed him as we both moved around the room

"Why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he collapsed another empty box

"Because we're living together. I've never done anything this serious with a guy" I replied

"You're not having doubts, are you?" he asked

"No, definitely not. This is what I want, I promise" I assured him, kissing him softly "it's just gonna take some getting used to"

"Me too. I've never lived with a girl before" he informed me "unless you count my Mum"

I chuckled and kissed him softly again… "How about I order us a pizza?"

"Getting out of hard work, are you, Walker?" he questioned

"What?! We're almost done" I informed him "and I'm gonna need to order soon if we're gonna have anything to eat tonight"

Smirking at me, he nodded his head and I made my way out of the room, smiling at Dex and April as they walked in… "Hey, I'm just about to order pizza for me and Spence, do you two want your usual?"

"Yes please" they informed me in unison, making their way into the kitchen

After placing the order, I made my way into the bedroom again, finding Spencer lying on our bed…

"Tired, are you?" I asked, joining him on the bed, resting my head on his chest

"Yep, it's been a busy day. Looking forward to a good night's sleep" he informed me

"Me too. Dex and April are joining us for pizza by the way" I replied

Nodding his head, he kissed my hair as I shut my eyes. Things were good…

**Now what?**


End file.
